


complexes

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million and one secrets and stories hidden beneath the layers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	complexes

Magnus Bane was a complexity built upon layers of hurt and passion, an enigma within an anomaly. Underneath his mannerism to choose his words with careful precision—stringing sentences together that said a lot yet hardly gave anything away—he was wise and kind, headstrong in his intentions. He moved with swift grace, elegant like summer breezes, though the way he loved was different: fierce and unstoppable, powerful like a raging storm. He was crafted with an artist’s intricacy, a million and one secrets and stories hidden beneath the layers of gold chains and sparkling eyeshadow, just waiting to surface.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don't know why i wrote this but i really love magnus bane and i think that counts for something
> 
> hit me up on the tumbler dot com: [[click]](http://albertorosedne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
